


A Day Out Together

by StutteryPrince



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: evil siblings steal stuff an enjoy each others company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Flug and Dementia decide to spend their day off together and though Flug doesn’t wanna go in the first place, the two do start to have fun together!





	A Day Out Together

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com  
> Crossposted from my blog: https://oh-flug-me.tumblr.com/post/161371196495/a-day-out-together

“C’mooooon, Flug! You’ve been copped up in this lab for a week and no you’re gonna spend your day off in here? You need sunlight!”

“No, _you_  need sunlight because you are somewhat cold blooded.”

Dementia pouted and Flug snickered a bit under his breath, reclining on his giant pile of blueprints even more. She began to poke him, her tongue stuck out in annoyance.

“You. Are. Gonna. Get. Sick. If. You. Stay. In. Here.”

“And I’ll make a cure.”

Dementia growled before she smiled evilly. It was a dirty move, but she didn’t want to go to the mall alone!

“If you don’t come with me, I’ll tell Black Hat-”

She didn’t even have to finish. Flug was on his feet in an instant, snatching up the nearest jacket and his coil of earbuds after stuffing his phone in his pocket. He walked passed Dementia, saying “Come on, we need to walk there before it gets too hot outside.” over his shoulder as he walked toward the front door, eyes filled with panic. Dementia snickered and padded after him, shrugging when he glared at her.

* * *

When they had arrived at the mall, Flug hadn’t expected to be dragged to a clothing store. An arcade or maybe even the food court, but when Dementia snatched up his wrist and yanked him inside, he immediately wanted to leave. The smell of perfumes was practically suffocating and the lights were _way_  too bright.

Not to mention the whispers. 

“Aren’t they that villain guys henchmen?”

“What are they doing here? Have they come to blow up the store?”

“Why does he have that bag on his head. I wonder what’s under it.”

Like usual, they both ignored them entirely and Flug followed after Dementia. She would occasionally stop to look at a piece of clothing and would ask Flug if he liked it, but he would just shrug and agree, making her pout as she grabbed it and took it with her. She stomped into dressing room, huffily telling Flug to wait on a bench close by. He plopped down and began playing on his phone, boredly waiting for Dementia to come out.

“What do ya think?”

Flug glanced up to see and his whole head came up after a second, eyes wide. She had chosen to try on the white dress she had snatched from the front of the store, sans her lizard hood and matching leggings and sleeve. It was simple really, with a few frills around the chest area and the straps going a little bit lower than the shoulders, but her own bright colors contrasted with it perfectly.

“You look nice.”

Dementia smiled at the sight of him getting a bit more perky than when they had walked in and skittered back into the dressing room. Flug returned to his phone, waiting just a bit more patiently for her.

“How about this?”

Flug looked up and he smiled underneath his bag. It was a another sleeveless jacket (or may be she had just ripped them off) and skirt combo like what she normally wore, but the jacket was black with a different lizard silhouettes in different shades of green and yellow and the skirt was dark green with pastel yellow dots, leggings and fingerless elbow length sleeves to match.

“Is it too much yellow,” she asked, pulling on the skirt.

“No, no, you’re fine. That outfit fits you just fine!”

And he meant that. Dementia smiled, her tongue sticking out between her teeth as he walked back into the dressing room and came back out with the white dress and her original clothes.

“This was all I picked up! I’m gonna wear this one out though.”

Flug shrugged again and nodded for her to head to the counter. She walked after him and watched as he jumped over the counter, ignoring the frightened and confused employees and grabbing a large bag for her. Dementia dropped the clothes inside and held the bag in front of her as he hopped back over the counter. 

“Did you see anything you liked in here, Flugsie?”

“Nope. I’m content with the clothes I have.”

Dementia snickered a bit and nudged him with her elbow as they walked out, no alarms blaring as they passed the gates. 

“Seriously, they make getting those ink tags off too easy. I should show you how to do sometime!”

Flug chuckled and they continued walking, occasionally chattering to one another.

* * *

Suddenly, Flug stopped talking, his eyes shifting to the Disney store across the way. He clasped his hands and gave his best puppy eyes, making Dementia roll her own.

“Fine, but be quick about it. And I want as many plushies as you can hold in those arms!”

Flug smiled under his bag and took of running toward the cheerful store. Meanwhile, Dementia moved over to a claw machine game, seeing an adorable doll inside with her name written all over it. After jamming her arm up the prize slot and claiming her prize without playing, she plopped herself down on a bench and began to play with it’s stumpy little arms.

“Dementia! There you are!”

Dementia looked the way her name had been called, watching as Flug ran up to her, two large bags in either hand and the people in the store looking after him in fear. He was wearing a completely different shirt and jacket, his new black shirt having an old timey picture with Disneyland on it while his jacket was black with a blue Oswald head silhouette on it.

“The plushies are in this bag. Here you go.”

Dementia took the bag and put the prize she had won inside, looking at the other prizes in the machine. 

“I want another one but if I try, I’m gonna hurt my arms.”

“Allow me _, hermana.”_

Flug walked over to the machine and for a moment it looked like he was actually gonna grab a quater to pay for the machine, but he soon pulled out a raygun and melted the Plexiglas.

“Which ones do you want?”

Dementia began picking and choosing dolls out of the machine, Flug stuffing the toys into her open bag.

“HEY!”

The two turned around, noticing the rather large security brigade a ways away from them.

“Time to go?”

“Time to go.”

The two took off running in the other direction, their bags in tow and security running after them. As they ran for the door, they snatched things from kiosks and jammed them in their pockets. Even as they burst through the mall doors laughing, they kept on going until they no longer heard the footfalls of the mall cops.

“I can’t even believe they still let us in!”

“It’s not like they can honestly stop us from coming in, since we come in from different stores every time.”

Dementia did that little cackle of hers and nudged Flug with her shoulder, smiling. He nudged back and the two began walking back home in a silence more comfortable than the one they had come here in.

* * *

“Flug, I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They shared a look that told them that they were both thinking the same thing. They ran across the street, Dementia basically hopping over cars with very little regard for laws while Flug took to just hoping they swerved to avoid him, all of which did. They burst into their favorite cafe, padding straight up to the counter.

“Two bobas with milk tea, please. The usual flavors.”

“C-Coming right up.” It seemed like the barista already knew to just give them the order.

Flug and Dementia accepted the drinks when they were put on the counter, practically skipping out of the cafe and across the currently wrecked and confused street. They happily drank their bobas as they got back on route to the manor.

* * *

“Black Hat, we’re back!”

They set their bags down as they plopped down on the couch, exhausted. A grumble of acknowledgement came over the speakers before they turned off again. 

“Today was fun, Flugsie!”

“I’ll admit, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would.”

Dementia smiled at him before she flopped over, laying across the couch and his lap. He was honestly too tired to tell her to get off of him and simply put his hand on her back to show his affection.

And they fell asleep like that, Black Hat eventually finding them and scoffing.

“Stupid kids.”

After looking around for any sign of 5.0.5., Black hat covered them with a blanket and slipped pillows under their heads before walking away before he could be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com


End file.
